Dying will mode X Tsuna 7227
by nami misa
Summary: This is a cute Yaoi cupel. Don't like don't read. For my friend.


As Tsuna wakes up he sees himself in dying will mode sits with a book. Tsuna looks at him in a surprise as he in dying will mode looks at him.

Dying will mode: Good morning Tsuna

Tsuna: W-what is going on?

Dying will mode: I came to ask for help. Verde created me and wants to use me to kill you

Tsuna: Why me?!

Dying will mode: Cause you are the boss and than he would use me as a replace for you and take over vongola

Tsuna: And what can I do?

Dying will mode: Please help me hide

Tsuna: Mm... I will tell my mom you are my friend but to everyone in school you will be my cousin okay?

Dying will mode: School?

Tsuna: I can't leave you alone right?

Dying will mode: Well yes

Tsuna: Can you turn out the fire

Dying will mode: Yes sorry

As the fire puts out from his forehead Tsuna looks at him and says

Tsuna: Kailen will be your name

Kailen: Why?

Tsuna: You need a name...

Kailen: Okay...

Reborn: Tsuna... Mm? Who is he

Tsuna: Relax Reborn! He is Kailen... He is me in dying will mode and Verde created him

Reborn: And what does he doing here?

Tsuna: I am helping him hide from Verde that want to use him to destroy Vongola

Reborn: So its important you will look for him till me and the Arcabaleno take care of Verde

Kailen: Thank you Reborn

Reborn: But I never said I am trusting you

Tsuna: Reborn relax!

Reborn: Go meet him to every and I am going to take care of stuff

As Reborn leaves, Tsuna sigh and *** looks at Tsuna and says.

Kailen: I don't blame him its okay

Tsuna: Its not okay

Kailen: Its okay really

Tsuna: Fine come on lets go

Kailen: Okay

*after a month*

Tsuna wakes up looks around with out a shirt on and than looks next to him. Next to Tsuna sleeps Kailen and Tsuna blushes

Kailen: As I said yesterday... You are cute when you blush

Says Kailen while opening one eye and looking at Tsuna as he blushes even more.

*one day before*

Tsuna and Kailen comes back home from a walk with Gonkudera and Yamamoto. Tsuna goes to the living and looks at a letter.

Tsuna: Seems like mom is out with everyone...

Kailen: So we will be alone?

Tsuna: Well yeah till Reborn will come back or mom and everyone

Kailen: I see...

Tsuna: Is something happ-

Before Tsuna could end his sentence Kailen pushed him against the wall.

Tsuna: Kail-

And again before Tsuna could end even Kailen's name... Kailen kissed him softly on the lips. As the kiss breaks Kailen start to let go of Tsuna and Tsuna quickly grapes his shirt and Kailen looks at him with a little surprise.

Kailen: Tsuna...

Tsuna: Don't go... Say that you will stay with me...

Says Tsuna while still holding Kailen shirt and looks the other ways blushing. Kailen looks at him with a little smile.

Kailen: I won't go... And I will stay with you

Kailen lift Tsuna's face that was still blushing

Tsuna: To think that you are me in dying will mode

Kailen: You know... You are really cute when you blush

Kailen kisses Tsuna and lift Tsuna up a little

Tsuna: Can we maybe go to my room...

Kailen: Why not

As they go to Tsuna's room,Kailen pushes Tsuna to his bed and get on top of him and kisses him. As Kailen hand goes in Tsuna's shirt...

Tsuna: I love you...

Kailen: I love you too Tsunayoshi...

*the day tomorrow*

Tsuna: You weren't... A sleep...

Kailen: I don't sleep so much I woke up a few minuets ago

Tsuna: I... See... You are really cute...

Kailen smiles softly

Kailen: You too Tsuna... You too

*and as the time pass and its been three days since than Reborn comes with Verde

Reborn: Oi dame Tsuna

Tsuna: Mm? Reborn... Eeek! Verde

Kailen: I think Reborn broth here Verde Tsuna

Tsuna: Huh?

Verde: After me and Reborn talk we came to a point and I am here to well kinda kill you

Says Verde while pointing at Kailen

Reborn: Come you are from the paravel world and even that your world had been destroyed... You need to leave

Verde: Lets go

Tsuna: No! He is not going anywhere!

Kailen: Tsuna... Its okay... I knew it will come... I had fun...

Says Kailen while smiling a little smile

Tsuna: No! You are staying here! I don't care what are you saying Reborn! Even if he is from another paravel world! He is now living here with us! I wont ket you or Verde take him!

Verde: Well if he will stay nothing really is going to happen so... I don't see any problem with that. If I have nothing to do here I am leaving

Says Verde as he disappears.

Reborn: There is something between you right?

Kailen: ...

Tsuna: Yes there is... I love him

Kailen: Tsuna... Little kid...

Kailen smiles and Tsuna looks at him with a blush.

Tsuna: D-don't say it that way!

Kailen: Continue your talk with Reborn I am not here

Tsuna: You will get for that later!

Kailen: You will get for that today before we will go to sleep

Tsuna blushes red like a tomato and Kailen smirks

Reborn: Well you seem happy with him dame Tsuna so fine but I will take Kailen room and you both will be in yours room

Tsuna: Well...

Kailen: I am okay with that

Tsuna: Fine...

Kailen: Now... Come Tsuna

Kailen hugs Tsuna from behind and they go up stairs as Reborn sigh

Reborn: Yaoi cupels... What can we do with them...


End file.
